pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/R Shiverpeaks Runner
The Shiverpeaks Runner makes running through the Southern Shiverpeaks no longer impossible. Due to spell-breaking it is good for routes full of hex-casters, and guarantees a more secure run than any other class or build. It is primarily built around Spell Breaker and the main Ranger running skills. Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/R hea=3 div=12+1+3 wil=12QuicknessBreakerChaserStrideTouch@0TouchSpiritAura/build Equipment Armor It is essential to wear infused armor for the run to Marhan's Grotto or Thunderhead Keep where many Mursaat and Jades with Spectral Agony would instantly kill you without Infusion. Other than that, consider using: *Blessed Insignias for the +10 Armor (while affected by an Enchantment Spell) *Sentry's Insignias for the +10 Armor (while in a Stance) Runes *Rune of Superior Vigor *Runes of Vitae Weapons A weapon with 20% longer Enchantments is essential for lengthening the duration of Spell Breaker, and shortening the recast gap between 2x Spell Breaker. Divine Favor Skill Recharge bonus is helpful but not strictly required for this build to work. Options: *A weapon such as Gardock's Staff offers 20% Skill Recharge for Divine Favor and 20% longer enchantments. *A Totem Axe or a Rajazan's Fervor and the Divine Symbol from collector Cinder Linnwood in the Diviner's Ascent **The weaponsmiths Gertrud (Vasburg Armory) and Telamon (Leviathan Pits) also craft the same item. **There are also many other Divine Symbols available throughout the campaigns that provide beneficial bonuses. *A Holy Staff obtained from collector Rylan Paval in Skyward Reach, upgraded with: **a perfect Insightful Staff Head (+5) **a perfect Staff Wrapping of Enchanting (20%) Usage Maintain the following casting orders when running. Enchantment Sequence *Activate Blessed Aura and Watchful Spirit (in that order). How To: Watchful Spirit, though providing only a Health recovery of +2, heals you for 190 when canceled by double-clicking on it. Therefore in emergency situations (Avicara Rangers, Jade Bows) cancel this skill, if you need immediate health. Blessed Aura extends the length of Spell Breaker and in combination with Serpent's Quickness it guarantees that you can cast Spell Breaker twice. Running Sequence *Activate Serpent's Quickness, Spell Breaker, and Natural Stride (in that order). How To: When you initially activate Serpent's Quickness you wait till it has half recharged, then cast Spell Breaker and cancel Serpent's Quickness with Storm Chaser to initiate the running sequence. This way Spell Breaker can be used at least twice in a row. Variants * or can replace Mending Touch for users without the Nightfall campaign. * can replace Healing Touch as an Anti-Fatal-Hit counter. * can replace Natural Stride for a longer speed boost. * can replace Healing Touch and provide +10 health regeneration while running through aggro. Increase Healing Prayers to 9, Divine Favor at 16, Wilderness Survival down to 10, and Protection Prayers at 3. Be sure to activate this enchantment after your running stance. * can replace Natural Stride to prevent knockdowns and to remove the effect of getting crippled. In combination with the faster recharge capabilities of Serpent's Quickness it also provides a good armor bonus of 24 AL. Notes Major Running Principles #Don't aggro too many groups. #Evade and choose a direct pass through groups. #It's better to aggro one group than two, even if the one group is much bigger. #Avoid boss aggroing, because bosses have a different aggro radius. They won't give up chasing you as easily as all the other non-boss characters. #Take your time for regeneration of your Health and Energy. #If you are a paid runner, run your routes secure rather than fast. Specific Hints #It is vital to keep up Spell Breaker as long as possible. With a 20% longer enchantment item, Serpent's Quickness and Blessed Aura you should be able to keep up Spell Breaker for at least twice in a row, three times if you let it recharge beforehand. #Storm Chaser gives you energy for elemental attacks. Though, do not start the running sequence with less than 30 Energy (5 + 15 + 10). # In order to heal up make use of your high Divine Favor attribute to gain health by using skills that you may not need at the moment such as Healing Touch, and Mending Touch before thinking of canceling the energy-intensive Watchful Spirit. #Sometimes it is useful to recast your already used Watchful Spirit even while running, and immediately cancel it again to boost up your health. Pay attention to your Energy bar, though. Spellbreaker, and a running skill has the first casting priority. Possible Routes #Camp Rankor to Deldrimor War Camp #Deldrimor War Camp to Granite Citadel to Copperhammer Mines #Copperhammer Mines to Iron Mines of Moladune (with meatshields (NPCs, etc.) only) #Iron Mines of Moladune to Marhan's Grotto to Thunderhead Keep #Beacon's Perch to Camp Rankor to Droknar's Forge (When using "I Am Unstoppable!" ) Mo/R Shiverpeaks Runner